


Grr

by coloredlove8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Odaxelagina Kink, Top Seo Changbin, Voice Kink, princess kink, thigh fixation, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredlove8/pseuds/coloredlove8
Summary: "What could you possibly say that would make me judge you?"The taller boy shook his head side to side, "I can't tell you."Changbin growled out, "Just say it.""Your voice turns me on." The younger said weakly





	Grr

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is Smut between Changbin and Felix. They are both over the age of Consent in Korea. So it isn’t underage porn or anything like that. I’m not a pedo, so there’s no reason to hate on me for it

Request - Changlix smut 

Stray Kids were in the middle of recording their predebut song Grr. The rap line were in the recording room working on their parts. Everyone but Changbin had finished, so they all sat and listened as he rapped.

The beat played and he waited a second before starting. He growled into the microphone. A deep, throaty noise from the pit of his stomach.

Felix's eyes widened as he heard the noise. His face slightly red and his jeans becoming tighter.

He furrowed his eyebrows together at his own reaction. Felix always thought Changbin had a nice voice. It was deep, not as deep as his, but still low. It was also gruff and just pleasant to listen to. Anytime the other male would talk he couldn't help but listen to every word. 

Which soon developed into his staring at the older guy often. Most of the time getting caught by him. But when he noticed, he would just stare back at the other male until Felix ultimately looked away because of his face getting warm. 

But usually when he had this type of reaction, and not just rosy cheeks, he could hide it well. Yet this time he couldn't. And honestly, it scared him.

So he excused himself, saying he was getting tired. The other boys wished him goodnight and he headed back to the dorm.

Once he was there he headed to their dorm, grabbing a glass. He filled it with cold water and leaned against the counter. He took a drink and tried to calm down.

Once he finished the water he went to the sink to wash the glass. While he was doing that Chan came into the kitchen.

He smiled at the younger male, "Hey Felix. You're home early."

"Hey, and yeah. I finished everything I had to do and I was getting tired so I came home."

He nodded before getting his own glass. He started filling it with water, before placing it down quickly. Clapping his hands together.

I forgot to ask you, but can you switch rooms with me tonight? Woojin wants to work on one of the songs, and it'll just be easier."

Before Felix even thought about it he agreed to. Chan thanking him and giving him a high five before going to his room to get the things he would need for the night.

It wasn't until Felix was doing the same thing that he remembered Chan's roommate is Changbin. Which meant he'd have to deal with being in the room alone with him all night.

The Aussie could tell he wasn't going to sleep well that night.

So he hurriedly grabbed the things he needed and ran to Chan's bedroom. The rest of the members still at the studio already thought he went home to sleep. So he decided to just try to fall asleep early.

His logic being that if he was asleep by the time Changbin got home then he wouldn't have to deal with any awkward encounters. 

He quickly changed into sweats and a big shirt, getting into Han's bed to sleep. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind from everything in his brain. 

He was almost asleep when the bedroom door opened.

"Felix?" Changbin whispered

"Yeah?" He mumbled back, keeping his eyes closed

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were asleep or not."

There were soft footsteps walking away. Then he heard a stare open, some rustling after. Finally, the drawer closed. It went silent a second.

Till Felix heard the soft rattling of a belt.

His face heated up and he moved so it was buried into it in the pillow more. His sweats soon becoming obnoxious and too hot.

"You left really early, you feeling okay?"

Felix hummed, trying to make it seem like he was too tired to talk. So then maybe the older would leave him alone.

And, of course, it didn't work like he wanted it to.

"I think the group is doing really well. Every day we get closer and closer to being able to debut." Changbin said

Felix hummed again, really needing Changbin to stop talking so he could calm down.

But he continued anyway, "Your Korean is really improving as well. I think by debut"

"Please stop talking!" Felix yelled

The younger of the two wanting to disappear into thin air when everything just seemed to go still. He could basically feel Changbin's eyes burning into his back, and he couldn't help how warm his cheeks got because of it.

He squeezed his eyes closed tighter when he felt new weight on the bed.

"Felix." The older of the two said softly

The Aussie kept his eyes shut, trying to bury his face in his pillow more.

"Felix, look at me." Changbin said firmly

The younger was having a hard time not going what he was told. Changbin's voice molded so deeply it affect his very body. His need to please what the hypnotizing voice told his growing more and more as time went by.

He could tell the older's patience was being tested the longer he looked away. His usually charismatic personality being switched with a dark force. It resonated the serious vibe he gave off when he rapped. Demanding and forceful, taking what it wanted. And leaving whatever was in its way in the dirt beneath him.

Felix soon wore Changbin's patience too thin, resulting in the shorter male grabbing the Aussie's arm and forcing him onto his back. He held the younger's hands to his sides, moving so he was now hovering over Felix's skinner body.

"Felix, open your damn eyes and look at me." Changbin all but growled out

At this point, Felix's own patience towards himself was gone, and he opened his eyes.

He was met with a fierce gaze, boring into his own flustered one. His brain malfunctioned the more his looked into his elder's eyes. So he kept them open but looked to the side.

Changbin forced the Aussie's skinny arms into the bed, "Why did you tell me to stop talking?"

"I can't tell you." The younger muttered

"Why can't you tell me?"

Felix looked at the wall, "Because you would be weirded out by me, and judge me for it."

"What could you possibly say that would make me judge you?"

The taller boy shook his head side to side, "I can't tell you."

Changbin growled out, "Just say it."

"Your voice turns me on." The younger said weakly

It went silent again. Felix still avoiding the older's gaze. The silence made him feel like he was going to start to cry. This was why he didn't want to tell the older boy. He was never one who could handle rejection. Especially to this degree.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, trying to keep himself from crying in front of the older boy. He started to feel a ringing in his ears. Tears were brimming behind his eye sockets. Threatening to spill over even with how hard he was trying to contain them.

He suddenly felt lips pressing into his neck. They kissed all along it. Pressing gently into the soft flesh. Soon moving up to his jaw, where the older's tongue started lapping at it.

The feeling made Felix open his eyes, a few tears falling anyway. Which Changbin licked away as he went.

He pulled away after, looking Felix in the eyes. He moved a hand from holding the dancer's arms down to instead cup the taller's cheek.

He rubbed his thumb along the corner of Felix's plush lips, "You should have told me that much sooner."

"I was scared." Felix mumbled, pressing his face into the hand

Changbin nodded, now looking at the younger member's lips instead. He started to slowly lean in. Flicking his eyes back and forth from Felix's mouth and his own brown orbs.

Their lips connected gently. Moving together, smooth as ocean waves. Feeling as if they were one.

Changbin let go of the younger completely. His hands going to rest besides the taller's heat instead, keeping him up.

Felix used the freedom to move his hands to the back of his hyung's neck. Slipping his fingers between the soft hair. Twirling a few longer pieces around his fingers.

Everything his was feeling seemed so unreal, as if he would wake up from a wonderful dream at any moment. He wouldn't say he had a crush on the older boy, per say. But he was definitely, undeniably, attracted to more than just his voice. That was just a big plus. So he could honestly say that he wanted this to happen for a long time.

The kiss broke a while later. Changbin being the first to pull away.

"Let's go to my bed. I feel weird doing this on Chan's. I don't know what he's done on this. And I don't feel like finding out."

Felix nodded softly, waiting for the older to stand up before he did. As soon as they were both on their feet, Changbin was kissing him again. Wrapping his hands around the younger's waist and walking to his own bed.

He sat down, pulling the skinny male into his lap. Felix day with his legs bent, one thigh pressed against the side of each of Changbin's hips. Letting his hands go back to the shorter's hair.

The rapper started moving his hands across Felix's thighs. Massaging the muscle their.

He pulled away from the kiss again, causing the taller boy to whine deeply. The shorter smiled and continued to rub the younger's thighs. 

"You have such hot thighs." Changbin muttered

Felix thanked him quietly.

The older boy let his fingers caress the inner parts of his thighs, "They're so thick. They make me want to bite and mark them."

The younger pushed his hips down softly, causing Changbin to smile.

"Would you like that. You want me to bite your pretty thighs. Claim them as mine." He asked

The Aussie nodded, very into the idea of Changbin biting him.

"Here, lay down on your back for me princess." He said

Felix nodded, getting off the rapper's lap and laying down. He watched the older male move around so he was in the position he wanted. He then watched as Changbin's fingers danced across the waistband of his sweatpants, bending the tips of his fingers under.

He slowly started to pull the material off of Felix's long legs. When they were finally off, Changbin pushed open the younger's legs. He then slipped his fingers under the elastic of the taller's boxers.

The younger started to try and close his legs. Feeling insecure that he was close to completely naked while Changbin still had on all of his clothes.

But he didn't get far, as soon as Changbin noticed he placed his hands on the taller's thighs. Stopping him from closing them anymore. And pushing them back open.

He pressed his thumbs into the muscle firmly, "It's okay, you don't need to hide from me."

Felix nodded, looking away for a second.

"Can you," He stopped talking and gestured to Changbin's clothes

 

The older smiled softly, "Take my clothes off?"

The taller nodded again, looking back at his hyung after. He looked back in enough time to see Changbin gripping his shirt before pulling it off himself.

His arms bulged as he did, rippling like water.

He then moved his hands down, slipping off the pants he had put on. He adjusted the way he was sitting so he could get them off completely. Then laid between the younger's thighs.

Felix could feel his heart start to beat faster. It pounded in his chest as he watched Changbin get closer to his thighs.

Soon the boy's lips were pressed against the skin. They were hot and searing into him. It made his legs tingle with pleasure.

The eldest mouthed at the flesh, his tongue poking out from between his lips to swipe across teasingly. He licked up the inside of Felix's thigh until the younger could feel his breath on his member. He then licked down, repeating the action a few times.

He then started to circle his tongue around one area on his inner thigh.

Then the taller felt it.

 

Changbin's teeth scraped against the area. Pulling at the flesh slightly and making it pink. The he bit down and closed his lips around it and started to slowly suck.

Felix moaned quietly, his member getting harder every second.

Changbin pulled his mouth away, revealing a big mark. He leaned down and bit it slightly. The action causing Felix to whine. Changbin moves his head around a bit more, biting and sucking more marks into the plush skin. The shorter boy smiled slightly at his work before sitting up and getting oh the bed.

"What are you doing?" The blonde questioned

Changbin moves his hands to the thin material still covering him, "Don't worry Princess, I'm not leaving you all hot and bothered. I'm just taking off my boxers."

He pulled them down quickly, stepping out of them completely.

Felix's eyes landed on the other's manhood. His brain hitting panic mode when he did.

"Binnie, I don't, I can't," he stuttered 

Changbin moves over to him quickly. He cupped his cheeks in both hands, smiling again.

"Hey, it's okay. That's a big step. I understand."

Felix looked him in the eyes. Looking for any part of the older that was hurt or mad at him for saying no. But he couldn't find anything. He just saw kindness.

"How about I just give you a blow jog or something? You still get you pleasure. But you don't have to worry about that big step."

The younger nodded, a silent prayer going. Off to whatever made Changbin so understanding.

 

"Okay, good. I'll take care of you princess, I promise."

The older leaned down and kissed Felix's forehead gently. A small smile spread against the taller's face as his panic washed away.

The raven haired male got back on the bed and laid back down where he was. He leaned down and licked over the teeth Mark's and hickey. He then pulled the blonde's boxers off. And let his tongue swipe up the younger's shaft slowly after.

Felix let out soft moans at the new feeling. Nothin he ever did to himself comparing to it.

He felt the tongue then curl around the head before teasing the slit. His hands started gripping the bed sheets. Nothing big even happening yet, but the younger still felt like he was going to burst just because of the loving pace.

The tongue was gone soon, being replaced with two soft lips. They sunk down in one movement, taking all of the younger in.

Hands moved to his thighs. Gripping the skin, fingertips pressing into the marks deliciously.

The younger glanced down and watched Changbin's head bob up and down slowly. In instances like these, Felix always imaged that the person receiving the pleasure would be the one in control. But he sees now that that isn't always true. He might be the one who's in bliss, but Changbin still has all the power. It radiates off of him in such a demanding way.

The younger's mouth falls slightly open when he feels teeth graze his manhood. It sent a tingle down his whole spine and made his legs start to shake.

"Oh Bin, please do that again," Felix mumbled

Changbin did as asked, letting his teeth run ever so slightly against the taller again. Felix's lips parted, a silent moan leaving them. His tongue slipping out and swiping across his bottom lip.

The older's tongue started to move across the underside of Felix's member. It pressed flat against him before moving up with Changbin's head. The lips pulled off but the older's tongue still worked him. It moved  around his head, licking up the precum there.

"Binnie, I'm close." Felix let out breathlessly

Changbin licked off a bead of precum that started to roll down the younger member before moving his head back to Felix's thighs. His hand took his mouth's place around the blonde's member.

He moved slowly as he bit and sucked at the younger's thighs. He lapped at the abused skin, smiling slightly.

He quicker the pace of his hand when he could feel the taller's thighs start to shake more.

"Bin," Felix moaned out

The older shushed his and pressed gentle kisses on his thighs, "It's okay princess, I got you. Cum for me."

He pressed a few more kisses  into the younger's skin before a slightly louder moan ripped from Felix's mouth.

The taller's eyes squeezed shut and his hips started to rock down as he came. He spilled onto Changbin's hand. More moans falling when the hand continued to tug at his member:

He started to shake uncontrollably when the hand didn't stop, even when nothing else would come out. He tried to squirm away from Changbin, causing the older to chuckle. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Felix's member before letting go.

The younger slumped onto the bed. His body felt like it was floating. All he could see was melted gold. Shinning so beautifully in front of his eyes.

When it finally disappeared he could see Changbin wiping of his hands with a towel. The older noticed his now focused eyes on him. He smiled at the blonde, putting the towel down and sitting beside him on the bed. He cupped one of his cheeks, rubbing his thumb over it.

"Welcome back princess." Changbin said

The younger smiled at him, looking down to notice the older's still hard member.

"You haven't,"

Changbin made a shushing sound, "It's okay, you're tired. I'll just take a cold shower later."

Felix shook his head, "No let me. You like me thighs, right. You can fuck them. Please, I want you to. I would feel horrible if you just made it go away without it."

The older smiled again, "Okay princess, if you insist. Thank you."

The younger nodded before moving into his hands and knees.

"Oh fuck." The older muttered

Changbin moved behind him, he got his hand wet with spit and started covering his member. When he thought it was slick enough, he pushed in between the younger's thighs. A groan slipping from between his laps as soon as the muscles surrounded him.

Felix whined at the noise. His member trying to start to get hard again.

Changbin started thrusting his hips slowly, relishing in the feeling of the hard muscles pushing against him. He always knew that the younger had built thighs because of all the dancing and Taekwondo. But until his member was pressed between them, he never truly knew.

He started to move his hips faster as more groans were ripped out of him. His eyes squeezed shut when Felix tensed his muscles. 

"Fuck princess, it feels amazing." He muttered

Felix moaned as he started to push back to meet the thrusts. The older's voice sending electricity through his body. And the feeling of his hot member pressing into the bites and bruises covering the inside of his legs making him want to beg for the older to go harder and push against them more.

Changbin grabbed Felix's hips. A small, cocky smirk playing on his lips. Knowing that even with how tired the younger is, he was still getting hard again.

He thrusted faster, the intense squeeze of muscles becoming impossibly tighter. He reached one hand forward and wrapped it around the younger's member. Making his hand follow the same pace as his hips.

Felix collapsed onto his forearms. His head pressing against the pillow. The action caused his muscles to move slightly, making Changbin groan loudly.

"Binnie, please. Need to cum again." The younger whispered

Changbin moved his hips and hand faster. He could feel his stomach start to weigh down. The pool of fire growing more and more with each thrust.

Felix's mouth feel completely open, drool slowly starting to drip into the pillow. His whines started to get louder. Moving away from his low voice to something completely different.

He bit into the pillow as he came a second time. The liquid gold covering his eyes again.

Changbin felt some of it hit his hand. He continued to rub him off as his hips moved faster. Chasing his release.

"Binnie," The younger said weakly

At the sound of his voice, Changbin let go of the taller's oversensitive member. He leaned down and wrapped both arms around Felix's waist. He then moved his head and bit down onto the younger's neck. 

His hips started to stutter as he came, making a bigger mess on the sheets.

When he was fully down from his high, he let go of Felix's neck. He pulled his head away to see that there was a purple mark right where his shirt rested.

Felix spread his legs wide enough for the older to easily slip out from between them. He felt gross and sweaty, but he didn't want to move or clean up. He just wanted to enjoy the ache between his thighs. Knowing that they were marked and bruised, just like he wanted.


End file.
